


Daryl's eyes

by Tiofrean



Series: Thangs and stuff and smut - Rickyl style [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT NOT THIS TIME, Because I will never get enough of this, Because of Reasons, Bottom Rick, Comfort, Daryl taking care of Rick, Embarrassed Rick, First Time, Fluff, I shouldn't tag shit after midnight, M/M, Masturbation, May be first in the series of smutty smuts, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick's first time, Rickyl, Somehow established relationship, The Author is comma happy, The Author is italics happy, Top Daryl, Voyeurism, and usually Daryl was bottoming, by which I mean they were fooling around for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick waits for Daryl in his cell and decides to make some use out of his free time. He starts to explore possibilities and, with his mind focused on mental images of Daryl's eyes, he doesn't notice the hunter coming back to his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this urge to write something fresh into this fandom, so here you go. It may become a series of smutty smuts, each with a different main topic, depending on how much time I have. All I can promise is: there's smut ahead. 
> 
> Enjoy, and if you want, please leave comments and kudos - they always brighten my day and make me write more of the good stuff :)

No matter how much work they put into it, no matter how many heavy drapes they hung on the bars, no matter how far their cell was from the others – the prison provided no privacy whatsoever. It was a thing one could easily forget in the heat of the moment, as Glenn and Maggie often did, provoking a steady flow of grunts of displeasure and shouts of _for god's sake keep it quiet_ from their group. None of those comments, however, had any malice in it. Just... people were not really keen on listening to their night activities every other evening.

Rick wondered how long would he and Daryl remain undiscovered, sneaking into each other's cells after midnight, behaving like a pair of handsy teenagers. The ex-cop smiled, peering into the hunter's cell. Daryl wasn't there yet, but he would be soon, according to the agreement. He walked in, letting the heavy curtain fall behind him. With a bit of time for himself, Rick decided it would be good to prepare for Daryl's arrival. After lighting a few candles to illuminate the dark cell, he slowly shed his clothing and situated himself on the other man's bunk, shifting around to get comfortable.

As it turned out, a perfectly comfortable position involved Rick half-sitting, half-lying with his face to the cell's entrance, back propped against one of the pillows thrown against the wall. At the beginning he was only planning on waiting for his lover – god, the thought of calling Daryl like _that_ made his blood run quicker – but the mattress underneath him was scratching his skin in a delicious way, and the chilly, night air was making him shiver. Rick's body completely misinterpreted the signals it got, and the leader soon felt the heavy buzz of arousal filling his blood.

 _Might as well,_ he considered for a moment, and then slowly moved his hands over his body. He ran his rough fingers over his chest, feather-light at first, a little ticklish. Then he pressed more, fingertips massaging the muscles beneath the skin, moving them from his chest lower, to his abdomen, then to the hipbones. His thoughts instantly went to Daryl, to how the hunter always seemed fascinated with his hipbones. He would catch him staring every time his jeans rode lower then normally, when he was out and tending to his garden... when they were together. At first Rick thought it was just a case of erotic curiosity, when Daryl would angle his head down to look between his legs when Rick was inside him, but no. The leader realized it was something about his hipbones that kept the hunter fixated, something that made him run his fingers over them constantly when he was on his knees and sucking Rick off, something that made him wrap one warm palm around it when the hunter spooned him from behind after a night of lovemaking. It was something about the way he kept his mesmerizing blue eyes fixed firmly on them whenever he had a chance.

Rick moved his palms lower, to the junctures of his thighs, stroking over the delicate skin there. His mind kept on flashing him the images of Daryl's unblinking, hungry stare, focused directly on him. And boy, if that stare didn't make him hard... He moaned quietly, minding the rest of the group, as he scratched his nails over the insides of his thighs. He moved his hands higher again, nails scratching the delicate skin on his hips, then back lower, lower between his thighs.

 _Fuck_ , where was Daryl?

One of his hands moved to his cock, already hard and hot, the other wandered lazily lower, palming his balls. A jolt of pleasure went through him, traveling along his spine. He licked his lips, eyes closing on their own accord, as he imagined his hunter, his gaze predatory and intent, blue irises almost completely eaten up by pupils. Rick moaned at the image in his head, stroking his cock slowly, fingers feather-light. He was feeling hot, skin prickling, and he could feel every scratch of the mattress on his ass.

It was glorious.

He shifted a little, legs falling open in a silent invitation to the man that was not there. _Why_ wasn't he there yet? Rick licked his lips again, and then had to bit one to stop a low groan from escaping as his hand traveled down, fingers touching the skin of his perineum. He pressed it, just the tiniest bit of pressure, just for a moment, and his whole body shivered with sensation.

God... it was good. Encouraged by that wonderfully pleasant feeling, he pressed in again, with more force now. His hips started to move, too, squirming a little in place, his body demanding more. The image of Daryl's hungry gaze focused on him popped into his mind again, and he moaned quietly. One of his fingers grazed his entrance, and Rick gasped. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant. He remembered clearly how Daryl pushed one finger into him when he was sucking him off that one time in the woods. Rick had been as wide-eyed as a doe back then, mind going blank as he came.

Now, lying in the dark cell, illuminated only by a moon shining through the high window and a few candles flickering on his side, the ex-cop made a quick decision to experiment a little. He circled the entrance slowly, savoring the sensation. His other hand slowed almost to a halt, just occasionally moving over his hard member. After a few circles he brought his hand to the tip of his cock, wetting the fingertip with a bit of precome that gathered there. The hand traveled back to his opening and he pressed it in slowly, just the tip breaching him. The feeling of the tight muscle stretching just the tiny bit made him hiss through barely open teeth. He pushed the finger further in, legs falling even more open, mind automatically switching to the hunter.

He wondered how would Daryl look if he saw him like this, would he get that hungry stare he always did when Rick was being a little tease on purpose? With his eyes still closed, and his mind set on the mental image of his lover, Rick started to pull his finger out. Once it was all the way out, he immediately pushed it back in, marveling at the unusual and pleasant feeling. It was the first time he had done anything like this. Since they started fooling around, Rick has always been on top, and Daryl was more than happy to leave it like this. That one-time blow job in the woods had been the only time that Rick had _anything_ inside him.

Suddenly, feeling the drag and pull of the finger entering him again and again, the thrill of having something _there_ , made Rick crave more. He almost moaned from frustration when he pulled his finger all the way out and, deciding not to think too much on it, brought his hand to his stomach, where a small pool of precome gathered. He smeared as much as he could on his fingertips and brought the fingers back down, gently pushing two of them inside this time. He stopped when the fingers were halfway in, shifted a bit to get a better angle, and pushed them as far as they could go.

The feeling was intoxicating, and the sensation of being stretched was _so good_ he had to bite his lip again to stifle any sounds he wanted to make. Moving the digits a bit to the side, groaning at the additional stretch, he pulled them almost all the way out and pushed back in slowly, hips rolling with the movement. He started to move them in and out at a steady pace, mind wandering to Daryl again, focusing on those deep blue eyes.

He thought about Daryl with him, about his hands doing it instead of Rick's own, about his cock pushing inside him, stretching him even further, while the hunter would hold him down to the bed, gaze focused only on him. That image, combined with the rhythm of his fingers, made his mind blank for a moment. Rick's movements slowed down to a halt, cock pulsing. For a moment he thought he could come like this, he could almost feel the tingling of his nerves, the heat in the pit of his stomach rising... he fought it, tried to make it last longer. He paused all his movements, breathing deeply, trying not to pant too audibly.

“Don't stop” came a small whisper and Rick's head snapped up.

In the entrance to the cell there was the same pair of deep blue eyes Rick was imagining just a moment ago. Daryl was there, the blanket working as a curtain pulled down behind him, one hand still clenched in the material as if he couldn't let it go. Rick swallowed at the smoky hot stare directed straight at him. From the narrowed eyes to his lips, parted mid-gasp, Daryl made one hell of a sexy picture. The older man blinked and let his own gaze travel over his lover's body. The hunter still had his clothes on, though his shirt was unbuttoned. Rick licked his lips when he spotted the sizable bulge in the other man's trousers. He was certainly enjoying what he saw.

And then Rick remembered his own state of undress and arousal. He turned his head a bit to the side, averting his gaze, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. What was he even _thinking_? He pulled his fingers out and tried to sit up higher on the bed when the same soft whisper stopped him in his tracks.

“ _Please, Rick_... Don't stop?” The last phrase sounded more like an uncertain question, and it made him look back at his lover. Daryl's eyes were almost glowing in the dark, and his lower lip was wedged between his teeth. The ex-cop shook his head a bit to clear it and tried not to curl up into a tight ball under the smoldering look the other man graced him with.

“How long?” Rick asked, knowing that the hunter knew exactly what he was referring to.

“Since you... _God_ ” was Daryl's only reply, before he quickly crawled on the bed, bringing them face to face. He looked the other man straight in the eyes and Rick could feel himself drowning in those bottomless pits of blue and black. He groaned and his whole body jerked when Daryl attacked his mouth in a hungry kiss, stealing whatever air was still left in his lungs. One of Daryl's hands traveled from his naked thigh, over his hipbone, where it paused, drawing a few small circles, setting Rick's nerves on fire. He panted and moaned into the kiss, his sanity slipping with every small brush of the hunter's clothes on his flushed skin. By the time Rick could form any coherent thought, the hunter was practically fucking his mouth with his tongue, thrusting it in sharply. His hands wandered all over the sheriff's body, scratching where the skin was sensitive, and squeezing where the muscles were pulled tight.

“ _Fuck_ , Rick...” he moaned against him, their chests pressed close, the sides of Daryl's unbuttoned shirt grazing against Rick's nipples, making him squirm. The hunter caught the movement with his eyes, before he moved one hand down, between his lover's legs.

Rick tried to close them on instinct as soon as he felt the movement, but with the other man's waist wedged between them it proved to be impossible. Daryl let his fingertips run over his perineum and lower, to his entrance, pausing at the rim and rubbing it slowly. Rick hissed and stilled, eyes wide and mouth open. Daryl broke his unblinking stare from his face and shifted a little to look down to where his finger was currently nudging the sheriff's entrance curiously. When he pushed just the tip of it inside, Rick's arms flailed wildly and Daryl immediately caught both his wrists and pinned them to his stomach. The other man moaned low in his throat when he felt the digit breaching him, sinking inside just the tiniest bit.

The physical sensation was not as overwhelming as the mental realization of what was happening. Rick stilled even further, heart hammering, waiting for something to happen with a tightening feeling in his guts.

He must have made some kind of noise, or his body must have acted weird, for the next thing he knew, Daryl was wrapping his arms gently around him, face level with Rick's, looking into his eyes as if searching for something. The shift from dangerous hunter to the gentle lover in Daryl was so abrupt, Rick had to blink a few times just to make sure the whole evening wasn't just some kind of a weird dream.

“Hey” the man atop of him murmured softly, making Rick shiver even more. _Oh._ He was shivering? He didn't even notice. He swallowed audibly and continued to stare into Daryl's eyes, deep and shaded as always.... this time, though, there was a glimmer of something... something...

“Hey” he said again, one hand catching Rick's cheek, the thumb stroking his skin delicately. “I don't want to hurt you, Rick, I never will” he was dead serious, voice raspy but filled with some unstoppable kind of emotion. He dipped his head down and Rick, braced against a hard and hungry kiss, almost choked on how soft the hunter's lips on his were.

It wasn't a chaste kiss, not by any means, it was filthy, tongue stroking his suggestively, teeth nibbling on his already kiss-swollen lips, but it wasn't wild, just.... loving.

The realization was like a punch into his gut, and Rick could feel his chest heaving in attempt to breathe, his eyes watering and body trembling. He could feel Daryl starting to pull away, afraid he did something wrong, so as quickly as he could, the sheriff locked both arms around him and kept him in place, kissing him back with all the emotion he felt. Daryl moaned into his mouth, the sound reverberating in his own chest. He pulled his head away to gulp in some much needed air and stared at Rick in a quiet contemplation.

“If ya don't wanna...” he started, but broke off as soon as Rick shook his head 'no'.

“I.. I just...” he cleared his throat, because really, that was getting too embarrassing, but Daryl put a single finger to his lips to shush him.

“Rick, listen... We don't 'ave ta do this.... any of this. I'll never hurt ya, not if I can 'elp it, but if ya don't feel like ya want to do this... we can just carry on as we did” he stated in that serious tone again, and Rick felt he could melt from the affection he saw glittering in the other man's eyes.

“I want it” he whispered, surprised by how much it cost him to say that. Daryl swooped down to kiss him again, more passionately this time, more hungrily, grinding his hips down in the process. Rick moaned into the kiss and arched up, seeking the friction of his fully clothed hunter covering his whole body. He took one of Daryl's hands, the one that wasn't busy tangling itself in his hair, and placed it on the inside of his thigh. Daryl groaned and scratched his nails down the sensitive flesh, before he brought his fingers to Rick's opening once again.

“Say a word and we stop” he panted out when he broke the kiss for a moment. With Rick's nod and the sheriff's own nails scratching at his back, he pushed his finger inside.

Rick was tight.

And _hot_.

So tight and hot, Daryl had to bite his lip hard to stop a whine that was threatening to escape and wake half of the prison up. He pushed the digit gently in, as far as it could go, and, fascinated, pulled it slowly out. The quiet groan coming from Rick spurred him on, and he started to move his hand at an increasingly faster pace, looking at his lover to check his reaction. The sheriff was lying on the bed, eyes closed and lips parted. When the hunter brought the second finger to his entrance, he only closed his mouth, biting off a moan, and wriggled his hips, asking Daryl to yes please put it in now.

The other man obliged, sliding the finger in carefully, feeling the added stretch of the muscles around his digits. He started to pull them gently out and push back inside, listening to Rick's soft groans and moans, until he felt he could scissor them, stretching him further. Rick's eyes shot open when, on one of the inward moves, Daryl grazed his prostate. His whole body jerked and a small whine escaped him, and the hunter could have sworn nothing was as hot as seeing Rick in that moment – the tough sheriff, their leader, writhing and whining on Daryl's fingers, his own hands clawing at the blanket separating him from the mattress, eyes wide and wild.

“ _What the fuck_ ” he groaned, when Daryl grazed that spot again, this time purposefully. He looked down at the hunter, lips red from the constant biting, eyes almost dazed. Daryl could feel his own manhood throbbing in his pants, and he quickly unbuttoned them, taking his cock out and stroking it to take the edge off.

“Fuck, Rick... d'ya have any idea how ya look right now?” He rasped out, his voice way beyond his control. He watched intently how Rick took another of his fingers inside, a tight fit, but possible nonetheless.

“Daryl... _please_ ” he moaned out, trying to keep his voice down “I need you” he shifted his hips to emphasize his point, trying to impale himself on Daryl's fingers even more. Every since his embarrassment dissipated, he was basking in pleasure provided by his lover and he didn't want it to stop. Hell, he wanted more of it.

Daryl growled and took his fingers out, spitting generously into his palm and preparing himself. He climbed higher, taking hold of Rick's thighs and placing them around his waist. Then he bowed over the man, kissing him deeply and with intent, which Rick was more than happy to reciprocate. The hunter broke the kiss and looked down, checking one last time if he had a green light, but seeing Rick's eager nod, he just aligned himself and slowly, carefully, pushed in.

The first stretch was weird, and burned a little, and Rick could feel his body trying to close itself involuntarily. Then he felt Daryl's lips at his ear and heard his low and growling voice trying to calm him down.

“Shh... It's me, 's just me, baby... c'mon, relax...” he moaned at being called baby, nobody ever called him that. He huffed out, incredulous.

“D'ya just call me _baby_?” He asked in a soft whisper and could feel Daryl smirk rather than see it. Then Rick couldn't help it, and started to giggle minimally, provoking a small laugh out of his hunter, too.

Then he gasped and moaned as his muscles relaxed and Daryl's hard cock slid all the way inside. The other man groaned, trying to keep himself as still as possible, giving Rick time to adjust to the stretch, to the feeling of being filled so completely. And boy, did he need time... the sensation was overwhelming, and the sheriff was torn between listening to his body and trying to push that thing out of him, or listening to his brain's demands of more, _fuck_ , more... Only when Daryl closed his lips in a gentle kiss which started with a quiet 'shhh' whispered into his mouth, did Rick realize he was making a funny whining sound.

He tightened his hold around Daryl, keeping him close and, breaking the kiss, ordered him to move. The hunter complied immediately, shifting his hips gently at first, pulling all the way out, before slowly sinking back in, the tightness and hotness of Rick making his mind swim. Rick could feel every last bit of Daryl's cock sliding in and out of him, the hot flesh piercing his ass in the most delicious of ways. Sure, at first the burn was somehow discouraging, but it quickly turned into intoxicating, especially when the hunter let his mouth lose, all sorts of surprised grunts and half-choked groans escaping him, making Rick even harder.

The sheriff could feel heat coiling in his body like a cobra, ready to lash out and attack his nerves. He squeezed Daryl's shoulders, prompting the man to look at him. After a moment of hesitation, the other man lifted his head from the place where Rick's shoulder met his neck and gazed down at him. The leader could feel his nerves tingling when he looked into Daryl's eyes, all wild and filled with that unnamed emotion he was chasing since they began. The hunter looked wrecked, mouth gaping and eyes half-lidded, but he still held Rick's gaze, speeding up his thrusts, angling his hips to find that sweet spot inside his lover.

He knew immediately when he hit it, for Rick's whole body seized up and his muscles clenched down on him, back arching beautifully off the mattress. He clenched his jaw tight, hissing through teeth and trying not to come yet, even if it was impossible with that hot little ass wriggling around him.

“Fuck, Rick” he groaned out, one hand going to Rick's ass holding it higher, almost folding the man in half. The other was propped next to his head, holding him up. Rick grabbed a handful of Daryl's ass and squeezed, which prompted the hunter to go faster, hips moving at an almost brutal pace. He could _feel_ his lover nearing the edge, the muscles of his body getting tighter, the grunts and little moans falling from his lips without care.

Daryl surged forward, kissing the sheriff forcefully, an incoherent meeting of tongues and teeth. The hunger in Daryl's kiss, the animal strength with which he pounded into him, and a small, quietly whispered plea escaping the other man's lips were all it too for him to curl forward, hiding his face in Daryl's neck as he came, biting off a shout, muffling the noise with the hunter's shoulder. The bite he placed there seemed to be the last straw for Daryl, too, for the next thing he knew, the other man was as still as a rock, moaning into his ear, hands like a vice around his hips.

It took Rick an embarrassingly long time to come down from the wonderful post-sex high he ended up with, but he didn't care even one bit. The first thing he saw, when he gathered his brain back together, were two deep blue eyes staring right into his soul.

“Hey” he croaked, throat not working properly. He tried to move his hand, but all of his muscles felt like jelly, and after the third attempt he let it flop down, resigned. After a bit of mental struggle that looked suspiciously like re-learning what he once knew, he managed to worm his way to the warm body next to him. One strong arm gathered him closer, and Rick sighed happily.

“Ya okay?” A low question came and he smiled despite how everything in his body ached. It was a good ache, though.

“'m fine. You?” He mumbled, trying to plaster himself against Daryl. The hunter huffed out a laugh and tugged an old, surprisingly thick blanket from under the bed. He managed to pull it over both of them and then helped Rick to snuggle closer, one hand closed protectively over his back, the other running over the fingers splayed wide on his chest.

“That was... unexpected, y' know?” He stated after a bit of silence and Rick huffed out another laugh. Daryl scowled

“What?”

“I still can't believe you called me baby” Rick couldn't help but giggle a bit. He could almost feel the other man rolling his eyes.

“Well, it helped, didn't it?” The sheriff had to agree, it did help. He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling content, and safe... And just plainly happy. Daryl hummed underneath him, as if he could read Rick's thoughts and was agreeing with the man's happiness.

By the time Rick started to drift off to sleep, his ears picked up a soft as a breath whisper of 'love ya'. He smiled, squeezing Daryl's hand, letting him know what he didn't have the energy to say aloud. The hunter squeezed back gently, before he fell asleep, too.


End file.
